Dark Hallways
by ValentineRevenge
Summary: What happens when Ulquiorra gets trapped in a dark hallway with Grimmjow? Shonen Ai/Yaoi, ONESHOT


**Author (ValentineRevenge) : Hello there, and welcome to a random, pointless story. **

**Szayel: How is it pointless when I, the perfect being, stars in this?**

**ValentineRevenge: You don't star in this one Szayel. Sorry.**

**Szayel: *Breaks into dramatic sobs* Y-You don't love me! You horrid author!**

**ValentineRevenge: *Sigh* Szayel? Is this really neccessary?**

**Szayel: Yes! Of course it is! Since you refuse to acknowledge the fact that I am the perfect being! *sniffle***

**ValentineRevenge: I do acknowledge you are the perfect being...**

**Szayel: No you don't!**

**ValentineRevenge: Yes I do. That's why I'm not letting you be the star of this story. You're too perfect for it.**

**Szayel: *does a strange happy dance* Yay! But you still made me cry. Meanie!**

**ValentineRevenge: How about I make it up to you in the next story?**

**Szayel: How are you planning to do that?**

**ValentineRevenge: Well I heard you were in desperate need of more test subjects. **

**Szayel: Yeah, and your point?**

**ValentineRevenge: I'll give ya Ulquiorra as a test subject for that story.**

**Szayel: *faints* Really?**

**ValentineRevenge: Yes, really.**

**Szayel: Le gasp! You **_**do **_**love me!**

**ValentineRevenge: Yes, I do. How about you do the disclaimer for me while you're at it?**

**Szayel: Gladly! I, as the perfect being, will insist that this lowly author was not capable of creating the pefectness of me and-**

**Haruhi2034: Enough with the long-ass explanation! Get to Ulquiorra moaning like a whore already!**

**ValentineRevenge: Ahem! Szayel was doing my disclaimer for me like a good little bitch, so you can get to that already. The more you interrupt, the longer it takes!**

**Haruhi2034: Well **_**excuse **_**me!**

**Szayel: That meanie just cut off my awesome speech!**

**ValentineRevenge: Nnoitra!  
**

**Spoonsie-Spada(Nnoitra): I was reading my porn, whaddya want?**

**ValentineRevenge:Get Haruhi2034 outta here so Szayel isn't interrupted anymore.**

**Spoonsie-Spada: *Tosses Haruhi2034 into the trash and walks off to watch porn***

**ValentineRevenge: Niiiice... Like I couldn'ta tossed her in the trash myself...**

**Szayel:AHEM!**

**ValentienRevenge:Ah yes, sorry there Szayel. Continue with your speech.**

**Szayel: Since I am the most perfect being, and cannot even begin to be perfectly described by mere humans, I will do this Author's intro so that she'll give me Ulquiorra as a test experiment. *squee* This lousy Authoress does not own me, or any other Bleach characters. They are all owned by Tite Kubo. Haruhi2034 is of deviantArt, and the lousy bitch who-**

**Haruhi2034: *Bitch-Slaps Szayel* Bitch Slap from a bitch!**

**ValentineRevenge: Geeze, don't piss him off. Or else I'll never get around to writing this piece of fic. And aren't ya supposed to be in the trash?**

**Haruhi2034: How am I gonna be inside Grimmjow? But oooh!**

**ValentineRevenge: Merh *tosses Haruhi2034 into trashcan again***

**Szayel: As I was saying, the lousy bitch who won't let me finish my perfect speech dammit! Said lousy bitch is the one who came up with the idea for this story. ValentineRevenge is merely the slave to the muse. Cause Haruhi2034 can't write worth shit.**

**Haruhi2034: Hey! I Heard that! Just for that, I'm drawing you as Nnoitra's uke!**

**ValentineRevenge: ENOUGH! STFU AND LEMME WRITE THIS SHIT!**

**Szayel & Haruhi2034: Sorry. **

**ValentineRevenge: Szayel, get your lousy pink ass the fuck outta my sight fore I get Spoonsie-Spada to remove it. **

**Szayel: *Scuttles off muttering under his breath***

**ValentineRevenge: Haruhi2034 and as for you, shaddap, and sit still. Then ya get hot fresh yaoi right off the keyboard.**

**Haruhi2034: ! *nosebleed***

**ValentineRevenge: *glare***

**Haruhi2034: *shuts up and stares at keyboard***

**ValentineRevenge: Good. Finally. Peace at last. Now where the fuck is my tea? Spoon!**

**Nnoitra: *Shuffles in pissed off***

**ValentineRevenge:Get me mah tea bitch, so I can write Haruhi's yaoi...**

**Nnoitra: *grumbles something about porn before shuffling off***

**ValentineRevenge: Yeah... Nnoitra is my personal bitch...**

**Haruhi2034:*points at keyboard* Write mah damn yaoi bitch!**

**ValentineRevenge: Soon as I get my tea...**

**Haruhi2034: Screw your tea! Write the effin yaoi! And make Ulquiorra ultra uke!**

**ValentineRevenge: What the fuck did I do to get myself into this shit?**

Somewhere in Las Noches, Ulquiorra was wandering around the halls. He had to go get his laundry from the laundromat. However, he was reluctant to go there. Because if he did, he would more likely than not find something disturbing. It was a given fact of life. The extremely uke bishie was a constant target for sexual harrassment by most of the inhabitants of Las Noches, male and female alike. He repressed a shudder, thinking of the last time that Szayel had cornered him in the lab and felt him up. And the time Nnoitra walked in while he was in the shower, and started making loud, perverted comments (Mostly having to do with fucking Ulquiorra's arse.)

**Szayel & Nnoitra: HEY! You said you wouldn't tell anyone!**

**Szayel: I'll poison you for this!**

**Nnoitra: I'll turn you into sliced meat!**

**ValentineRevenge: *Glare* If you do that, I won't give Szayel the emospada as a test subject, and I will prohibit Nnoitra from reading porn. Ever. Again. **

**Szayel & Nnoitra: Sorry your Authoress.**

**ValentineRevenge: Nnoitra, did I ever mention how shitty you make tea? It's just like you-**

**Haruhi2034: HEY! Focus on mah yaoi!**

So anyways, Ulquiorra was scared to wander around Las Noches by himself. But if he took someone with him, they'd probably try to do pervy things to him. And something told him he wouldn't like it. He didn't even have any Fraccion out of fear of something like that happening. He was the Cuatro Espada, and he was too scared to even take a piss in Las Noches. He wasn't really paying any much attention to where he was going. His footsteps echoed off the white marble of the floors in Las Noches. It was quiet in the hallways. Too quiet. He knew that Las Noches was so huge you could wander for hours, and probably not ever run into anyone. Especially since the halls were currently rearranging themselves.

But it seemed like something had scared off the Numeros and Arrancar. Because normally, they would be all over him, as he was a uke bishie, and the Cuatro Espada on top of that. But it seemed like something here was wrong. He turned into another hallway, the feeling of dread growing. He raised a hand, and brushed his black hair out of his eyes. Something moved up ahread, and it didn't seem all that friendly. Ulquiorra didn't want to have a fight right then. In fact, he was so scared he felt like pissing his pants. He turned to go back into the hallway he had come from. But it had changed. In it's place, there was only a wall. He was effectively trapped between a monstrous thing at the end of the hallway, and a wall.

A cold sweat broke out on his ghostly skin, and his breathing grew ragged. This wasn't happening to him. Was Gin behind it? "Gin! Stop it! You've had your fun!" Ulquiorra yelled out. If Gin was in his control post and doing all these things, he would probably get the message. "It's not Gin." A voice growled from the end of the hallway. Ulquiorra took a faltering step backwards, only to bump into the wall. It was cold against his back. The coldness seemed to cut through his uniform. He reached for his Zanpakuto. It wasn't there. Damn! He'd left it in his room. A foolish thing of him to do.

The growling voice started to laugh. "You're trapped. There's a wall at the ends of this hallway. For all purposes, we are locked in here. Until I choose to let you go." It said. The voice was undeniably male. And it sounded low, and rough. The kind you really didn't want to run into late at night all by yourself. The lights at the end of the hallway started to flicker. The set all the way at the end blew out, leaving it even darker than before. "W-what do you want?" Ulquiorra squeaked out.

"What I want?" The voice mocked him, "What I _want _is you. Every single inch of you." The next set of lights flickered out as well. The stone at the end of the hallway that was blocking him from taking off running down the corridor, and past the Thing, dragged closer with a loud scraping noise. "No." Ulquiorra said. He was shocked at how crude this person was being. The remaining lights continued to flicker, and blow out. They started at the dark end of the hall, and worked their way up to Ulquiorra. Now, less than 3 feet away from him, was the blackness. He couldn't see anything in the darkness.

"Don't deny me. If you do, it'll just be worse for you." The voice said, with a psychotic laugh. The next light blew out. Mere inches from Ulquiorra's white pointy nose was the darkness. His knees felt wobbly, and he couldn't breathe straight. "Should I leave the light on for you?" The voice asked teasingly. "Please." Ulquiorra whispered. He didn't think he could talk much louder than that. "You don't deserve to have it left on." The voice said, with a harsh, condescending laugh.

"Please don't turn it off. Please." Ulquiorra whispered, a single tear slipping out of his eye, making the emerald jewels sparkle, as well as the stripe down his cheek. "The mighty Cuatro begging for the light to be left on. Are you scared of the dark?" The voice asked. It sounded like it had a smirk behind it. It was also way too close to Ulquiorra for his comfort. "No. Just don't turn it off." The Cuatro choked out, another tear slipping out to join the first one.

The sound of stepping, and Ulquiorra ducked and ran for his life down the dark hallway. Anything to throw off his would-be assailant. Without warning, he smacked right into the wall that the voice said would be there. He just didn't think it would be that close to him. He'd ran less than 15 feet. The crash had hit his helmet, and left it with an unpleasant ringing in his head. He was dizzy. "The little bat doesn't even have sonar. Pathetic." The voice said. It was coming close to him again.

Ulquiorra struggled to roll over from being flat on his stomach, and succeeded. "There's no where to go, my little bat. There is no escape from me." The voice said. it sounded downright sadistic right now. Nonetheless, Ulquiorra started sliding backwards across the floor, till the cursed wall blocked his escape once again. "I'll have to punish you for trying to escape." The voice said. This time, Ulquiorra couldn't help the shivers that went down his spine. He saw the silhouette of the person who was walking towards him. It seemed to be taking it's sweet time, toying with the poor Emospada. Whoever it was, they were taller than him, obviously male, and built. That at least narrowed out Nnoitra, Harribel, Gin, Yammy, and Szayel.

Ulquiorra got to his feet, shaking. "Going somewhere?" the person taunted him. With a rush, the small Espada ran past the man again. He was now against the lit wall, with his back to it, gasping for air. He couldn't breathe properly, and was wondering if he was going to get a panic attack or something of the sort. He'd never been the type. But there's a first time for everything. Right?

"Stop trying to avoid what's going to happen to you. It'll just make it worse in the end." The voice said, turning to face him again. Ulquiorra was pressed up against the wall, trying to keep all of himself in the light. It was difficult, considering how tiny the space with light was. "Scared to go in the dark Cifer?" The voice taunted again.

"Who?" Ulquiorra asked, trembling slightly. "Who what?" the voice replied. With that, the last light went out. Ulquiorra screamed loudly. It was pitch black, and he was trapped with someone who was going to do something horrid. He felt his breath run out, and took a great gulp of air, preparing himself for another scream. Whoever it was brought him down to the floor, so that he was sitting down, trapped between thier body and the wall. They were holding him gently, and petting his hair softly, in a bid to comfort him. He was crying freely now.

"Shhh... It's okay. It's okay." The voice said soothingly. Ulquiorra held tightly to the man who held him, putting his head down on thier shoulder. He felt something ice cold against his cheek. "Trash?" he croaked out. "Yep, trashiest of em all." Grimmjow said, trying to cheer up the smaller Espada. Without warning, Ulquiorra wrenched himself free of the Sexta's grasp, and punched him square in the face. "The fuck was that?" The Panther snarled out.

"You trap me here, and practically try to rape me, and then you ask what the fuck that was?" Ulquiorra screamed at his subordinate. "I wasn't the one to trap you here." Grimmjow said. "Huh?" Ulquiorra asked, confusion marring his usually emotionless face. "Yeah, I had nothing to do with it. I just decided to take advantage of the situation." The Pather said, shrugging. "How long are we stuck here?" Ulquiorra asked. "Don't know, Don't give a shit." Grimmjow said, in his usual potty-spada ways.

Ulquiorra leaned towards him, being folded into the larger Espada's arms. His shoulders shook with the sobs that wracked his small body, and he squeaked slightly with crying. He had his head on Grimmjow's shoulder, and wrapped his arms around the Sexta, tears soaking his shirt. Grimmjow couldn't care less. He finally had Ulquiorra where he wanted him. And damned if anything was going to stop him from getting exactly what he wanted. Snapping out of his semi-trance, Grimmjow rubbed small circles on Ulquiorra's back. "Hey, it's gonna be alright." He whispered. It was still pitch black in the small hallway. Damn those walls, and damn whatever caused this blackout? Didn't Las Noches have a back-up generator? If it was Szayel's fault, then he would fuckin' murder the fruitcake.

**Szayel: Why do I have to get threathened by that inferior specimen?**

**ValentineRevenge: Cause callin' ya a fruitcake is bloody hilarious. Get me more tea McSpoony.**

**Nnoitra: *Grumbles* Can't a spoon read his porn in peace these days?**

**ValentineRevenge: No, cause that's all you ever seem to do. And Haruhi2034 wants her damn yaoi shit. I can't think without my tea. Go get more of it. **

**Nnoitra; *Shuffles Off* Aizen can go shove that tea fetish up his ass for all I care.**

**ValentineRevenge: Its arse, not ass. Stupid pedo spoon.**

**Haruhi2034: Write mah yaoi bitch!**

**ValentineRevenge: On it. Just need more tea.**

**Haruhi2034: Time to get mah Aizen on! **

**Nnoitra: *shuffles in with tea***

**ValentineRevenge: Ah, tea. Finally I can concentrate. *Gulps tea* **

**Haruhi2034: *Raises Tea-cup* Let's have some tea, my Espada.**

**Nnoitra: Fuck no!**

**Ulquiorra: *Wanders in* Why do I have to be the whiny emo trash who's scared of the dark?**

**ValentineRevenge: Cause Haruhi2034 wants you to be that way. All uke. If you aren't she'll get pissed and spell disaster for both of us. In that case, we'll have to hide in McSpoony's hood. Don't wanna go there. No telling what we'll find. **

**Ulquiorra: Trash. *wanders out***

**Haruhi2034: Get back to mah yaoi bitch!**

**ValentineRevenge: *Sigh***

"No it isn't. It's dark, and there's things." Ulquiorra said in a squeak, clinging tighter to Grimmjow. "What things?"

"Monsters. They're coming to get me. I can feel it." Ulquiorra hissed out, panicking. "They're not. How about I do something to take your mind off all this?" Grimmjow asked. He was honestly being concerned. Genuine, even. this was something new. A side of Grimmjow that not many people ever got the chance to see. The truth was, Ulquiorra felt like he was the only one to have seen this side of Grimmjow before. Did that make him special?

"What do you mean trash?" Ulquiorra asked. He was trying to save face as much as he could, even though he was currently cowering in the middle of a dark hallway, in the arms of a subordinate he normally deemed worthless 'trash', and crying his eyes out. It didn't work. His voice was quavering, and his heart was thumping along a mile a minute. "This is what I mean." Grimmjow said. Ulquiorra didn't have the time to question what the trash meant by that, as he felt a pair of warm lips against his.

Ulquiorra let out a slight gasp. it was just enough for Grimmjow to slip his tongue into the smaller Espada's mouth. Grimmjow had waited for this to happen for years. Ever since he'd met the Cuatro, who never returned any of the interest the Sexta had in him. The outcome was well worth the wait. Ulquiorra's mouth tasted a little like that shitty ass tea that Aizen always insisted the Espada drink at the meetings. Damned if Aizen didn't piss tea and shit tea leaves while he was at it.

**Haruhi2034:HEY!**

**ValentineRevenge: Wha?**

**Haruhi2034: Aizen's tea isn't shitty...**

**ValentineRevenge: According to Grimmy-Chan, it is. Because Aizen practically forces it down the Espada's throats...**

**Haruhi2034: Ehhhh...**

Ahem! Anyways, below the taste of Aizen's

**Grimmjow: Shitty as fuck, motherfuckers!**

**Ulquiorra & ValentineRevenge: Zippit trash!**

**Haruhi2034: Hey! That's MY Grimmjow!**

**ValentineRevenge: Spoon!**

**McSpoony:*Shuffles in* What the flying fuckedy fuck do ya want this time? **

**ValentineRevenge: Throw Haruhi2034 back in the trash cause she can't STFU and lemme write her yaoi. Oh yea, and get Grimmy and Ulqui back into the fic**

**Nnoitra McSpoonsie-Spada: DAMMIT WOMAN! I am TRYING to read my FUCKING porn here! **

**ValentineRevenge: I could easily make you miserable next fic I do...**

**Spoon: Bleh. *Tosses Ulquiorra and Grimmjow into fic* And stay there so I can finish reading my porn.**

**Haurhi2034: I'll be a good little Aizen-sama! I'll control my bitch-curl! Just don't have it *points at Spoon* throw me in the trash.**

**ValentineRevenge: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine...**

**Nnoitra: Hey! I'm a he, not an it! I have a dick! A long-**

**ValentineRevenge: Enough! Get out and go read your porn!**

**Nnoitra: *shuffles out happily day-dreaming about porn***

tea flavor, Ulquiorra's mouth tasted like cinnamon and cabbage

**Ulquiorra: Why the hell does my mouth taste like cabbage and cinnamon trash?**

**ValentineRevenge: Dunno, Don't care.**

**Ulquiorra: And more importantly, why am I scared of the dark, crying and being kissed by Grimmjow?**

**Grimmjow: Yeah why do I have to kiss his short emo ass?**

**ValentineRevenge: Cause I insist on it. Now both of you shut up and don't come back till the fic is done or Nnoitra will rape you in the next fic...**

**Ulquiorra & Grimmjow: EEEK! We're gone! We're gone your Authoress! We're gone!**

**Nnoitra: *Shuffles in with rapist grin* Did I hear you say my name in the same sentence as rape?**

**ValentineRevenge: Yes. I told them I would let you get them if they decided to interrupt me again...**

**Szayel: I thought you said I could use Ulqui as my experiment in the next fic?**

**ValentineRevenge: Yeah. I did. You can use Nnoitra as part of the experiment too.**

**Nnoitra: I never agreed to that.**

**ValentineRevenge: Well I agreed to it for you. Szayel's just going to performan experiment to see if you screwing Ulquiorra will make him become emotional.**

**Nnoitra: That I can live with. *Shuffles off happily with rapist grin still in place***

**Szayel: *beams and floats out of the room***

Grimmjow brought one of his hands up Ulquiorra's back slowly, till it rested at the back of his neck. Ulquiorra pulled Grimmjow a bit closer, as their tongues fought for dominance. Needless to say, Grimmjow won easily. He relished having Ulquiorra at his complete control. Nothing he had planned had brought him to this moment. It was much better than he could have expected, or even hoped for. Here he was thinking that everything like this only ever seemed to happen in his dreams. But it was happening right in front of him. A slight whimper from Ulquiorra brought him back to the present. They broke apart for air.

In the pitch black of the hallway, Grimmjow could feel the heat radiating off of Ulquiorra. "Did you like that?" Grimmjow asked teasingly. Ulquiorra nodded, them remembered Grimmjow couldn't see him in the darkness. "Y-Yeah." Ulquiorra panted. He leaned his head back to rest on the cool marble of the wall behind him. It was cooling and welcoming to his back. He was already overheated, and Grimmjow had only kissed him. His neck was completely exposed.

Grimmjow took advantage of this, and leaned forward, planting his lips on the crook of his uke's neck. His hollow mask was cold against the flesh of the younger Espada, who shivered in Grimmjow's grasp. "You like that you little whore, don't you?" Grimmjow asked, hot breath ghosting over flesh in front of him. "Yes." Ulquiorra hissed out. Grimmjow smirked. The movement in his face was followed by his jawbone. This meant that Ulquiorra felt the whole thing. He shivered again, this time in a not so pleasant way. That smirk meant Grimmjow was up to something. And in his current position, Ulquiorra didn't want Grimmjow to be up to anything.

Grimmjow pressed his lips against the side of Ulquiorra's neck, and started to suck. Ulquiorra let out a slight moan

**Haruhi2034: Fuck yeah! Ulquiorra's moanin like a hoe!**

as he felt the combined sensations of Grimmjow's hot mouth on him coupled with the coldness of the bone on his face. "Grimmjow."

At hearing his name, the bluenette paused in his assail of the Cuatro's neck. "Why?"

"Why what?" Grimmjow asked, flicking Ulquiorra with his tongue, earning him a shudder. "W-why do this to me?" Ulquiorra gasped out. Grimmjow's sinister smirk deepened.

"Because."

Flick.

"I."

Flick

"Want."

Flick

"To."

Flick

By the end of Grimmjow's words, Ulquiorra was a whimpering, moaning, writhing mess in his arms.

**Haruhi2034: Hell yeah! He's moanin like a hoe!**

**ValentineRevenge: Haruhi, if you don't stop, I'm gonna get McSpoony to get all pervy on you.**

**Spoon: *shuffles in* You said my name in the same sentence as pervy**

**ValentineRevenge: Yeah, I said I would let you get pervy with Haruhi2034 if she doesn't stop interrupting me...**

**Haruhi2034: Fuck no!**

**McSpoon: She's got a point. Doesn't have big enough bewbies for me...**

**ValentineRevenge: But with your pervy mind, you can just pretend shes an ultra uke bishie.**

**Haruhi2034: Are my boobs that small? They're right here ya know! *Points***

**Spoon: *Stares***

**ValentineRevenge: Don't you have some porn that needs to be watched Spoon?**

**Nnoitra: Oh yeah... *Shuffles off***

"You're such a slut for me, you know that?" Grimmjow asked Ulquiorra, who only let out a slight whimper. "Yes. You're my little whore." Grimmjow murmured, tangling his hand in Ulquiorra's long-ish hair, and pulling on it. Ulquiorra gasped as his head fell back. Grimmjow smirked, but wasted no time in attacking the rest of the exposed skin of the Cuatro. He sucked hard enough that Ulquiorra would surely have some very noticable hickeys for the next week or so. But that was nothing compared to the thigns that Grimmjow wanted to do to the small creature below him.

Ulquiorra let out a soft moan. "Grimmjow." he breathed out, voice barely able to be heard. "You like it, don't you?" Grimmjow asked, suddenly nipping Ulquiorra's neck. Ulquiorra was practically putty in his hands. The best part about it, was the noises that could come out the normally stoic Espada's mouth. Grimmjow would have gladly done anything to hear those noises. And right now, they were all for him. For him and no one else. "Unh, yessss..." Ulquiorra groaned out, arching his back to try and get more of his body to touch Grimmjow's.

"You filthy little slut." Grimmjow growled softly, nipping on his uke's earlobe. "Gah! Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra screamed. He loved being handled like this. Especially when Grimmjow was rough with him.

**Haruhi2034: The good part! *nosebleeds***

**ValentineRevenge: *Hands tissue* Now shaddup and lemme write this shit.**

The Sexta seemed to be a mind reader, saying, "You like it when I'm rough with you, don't you?" Ulquiorra shivered, and moaned, "Yes. Just... Yes.. Don't stop." His seme smirked again, and said, "I thought as much." Ulquiorra didn't seem to be worried about anything getting him right now. Grimmjow pulled away from him, earning a miserable whimper. That noise out of the Bat's mouth was enough to make him extremely horny.

**Haruhi2034: I thought he was already horny?**

**ValentineRevenge: Shaddup.**

Without warning, Ulquiorra was roughly pulled onto the floor and straddled by Grimmjow. Grimmjow could feel the way Ulquiorra was clammy with sweat, and the way his heart beat so fast. He could hear the uneven breathing and the panting. He could feel the trembling of Ulquiorra's body below him. He wished he could see the sight below him. As if something was granting his wish, the lights did. The sight below him was even better than he could have thought it would be.

Ulquiorra was pinned below him. His head was back, eyes rolled up in his head. His breathing was uneven, gasps and pants punctuating it. He was trying, and failing to get it back under control. His jacket had fallen open somewhere along the line, so that Grimmjow was graced with the view of pure white, chiseled abs and the gothic 4 on the Cuatro's left pectoral. His chest was rising and falling rapidly. His chest, as well as his face, had a light pink flush to it. Everything was covered in sweat, even his ebony hair. The tears had long since dried up. His mouth was open just a slight bit, showing off his white teeth. "Grimmjowwww..." Ulquiorra murmured, exhaustedly.

"So fuckin' pretty like this." Grimmjow muttered, raising his hand, and grasping Ulqui's chin. The emerald jewels shot open suddenly. "I'm not going to hurt you. Yet." Grimmjow said, turning his head to the side and admiring his handiwork. OR should that be mouth work? Ulquiorra's neck and some of his shoulder and chest had bright red hickeys on them, standing out against the impossibly light skin. There was a bite mark just above the collar bone, still bleeding slightly. "Gr-grimm-mjow." Ulquiorra gasped out.

"What is it whore?" Grimmjow asked. He knew Ulquiorra liked it when he talked dirty and played rough. "P-please." Ulquiorra begged. Grimmjow smirked sinisterly. "Please what slut?" He asked, dirty thoughts parading across his mind. "Don't stop." Ulquiorra hissed out. He needed Grimmjow to finish him. Here and now. To hell with who ever might come along. Just then he felt a sharp crack on the side of his face. His head cracked against the solid white marble below him. A slight gasp escaped his parted lips.

Above him, Grimmjow licked his own lips slightly. Ulquiorra had a bright red handprint on his left cheek. "Don't you fucking dare try to order me around bitch." Grimmjow snarled. Ulquiorra winced. "Now apologize whore." Ulquiorra whimpered slightly. Grimmjow raised his hand to hit him again. "Grimmjow-Sama." Ulquiorra whispered. Grimmjow's hand stopped, fully pulled back. One false move out of Ulquiorra, and the uke would be on the recieving end of a nasty-arse pimp-slap. "I-I'm..." Ulquiorra said, tears welling up in his eyes. "You're what?" Grimmjow snapped, slapping Ulquiorra harshly. Even though his head was already on the floor, it bounced, cracking it against the floor again.

Tears began to pour freely down Ulquiorra;s face. "I'm sorry Grimmjow-Sama!" He wailed out. "Better. You know your place. That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Grimmjow asked, as if daring his uke to say anything other than no. Ulquiorra knew what was expected of him, and whispered, "No Grimmjow-sama." Grimmjow smiled, getting off the bishie, and pulling him onto his lap, in a sitting position. "Good boy." he said, petting the Cuatro's silky hair. "You know I don't like punishing you. But I have to." Grimmjow said, tightening the grip on the hair in his fist painfully. A pained squeak from Ulquiorra's duo-toned lips told him as much. It was just the noise that he wanted to hear just then.

"Besides the fact, you still haven't gotten what you deserved from trying to run from me earlier." Grimmjow hissed out, dirty thoughts crossing his head. Ulquiorra cried even harder. He bit his lip, trying to keep any sound from getting out. If it did, then Grimmjow would get pissed at him. Then, it would be even worse for him. He shuddered, remembering the first, and last, time that he had pissed off Grimmjow. He had been unable to sit for a month, and could hardly hobble around for around the same period of time. Grimmjow let go of his tight grasp on his uke's hair, dropping his hand down to Ulquiorra;s neck instead, in a soft hold, tilting his head at a slight angle, just enough to make him have to look up at his seme.

Ulquiorra's eyes went as wide as they could go. Grimmjow started to lick the tears off the emo's cheeks, dropping a kiss below each eye. He was being gentle with the creature in his arms, treating it as if it were fragile. When the soft kiss came to Ulquiorra;s lips, he closed his eyes in bliss. Grimmjow's mouth parted, tongue slipping out to lick along Ulquiorra;s bottom lip, asking for entrance. It was granted. One of Ulquiorra's hands wandered up to tangle in Grimmjow;s hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. The unoccupied hand of Grimmjow wandered down to rest at Ulquiorra's hip, steadying him.

They were so caught up in thier make-out scene, that they didn't notice the walls disappear. Behind this was Gin, and Nnoitra. "Told ya they like to fuck each other! Free porn!" Nnoitra yelled. The kissing couple broke apart. Grimmjow looked up, pissed off, and said, "My room Ulquiorra. Now. You won't be able to sit down for a week after I;m through with you."

**Reviews welcome with open arms. Anonymous reviews also welcomed. Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows.**


End file.
